RWBY World Of Remnants : SkyFall
by CalRizz
Summary: In 2045 the Earth has finally reach the advance stage of technology. The space have become the new playground for the mankind as the earth nations have united "United Nation Coalition"(OC's Warning, You've been warned) And now it's been years since the UNCM (United Nation Coalition Marines) found and made contact with a new life in the galaxy, new Planet called Remnant.
1. Arrival Chapter 1

In 2045 the Earth has finally reach the advance stage of technology. Mankind have made it to reach the moon just as easy as crossing the street, the space have become the new playground for the mankind as the earth nations have united. "United Nation Coalition" that's how they like to pronounce themselves.

And now it's been years since the UNCM (United Nation Coalition Marines) found and made contact with a new life in the galaxy, a new Planet called The Remnant.

Remnant, a different planet in a different system and different people. Share the same similarities as earth even it's people and languages. Mankind in remnants depend on different kind of resources, unlike earth where Oil and Mineral is the most important resources, they depends on Dust.

The U.N.S Atlas, one of the biggest Spaceship Carrier that have ever been created arrived on remnant to made Relation and pact with it's people and life. To prevent the old enemy from reaching and using it againts themselves.

Who they are? You'll see...

(U.N.S. Atlas 25)  
 **(Third person's POV)**

"Remnants, one of the planet in this galaxy that have the most similarities, environment, oxygen, mineral, and civilization " Said a woman in her labcoat

"How long has civilization been running in this planet if I may ask Doc?"

"Thousands of years sir If I may believe, the planet consist of 4 great kingdom, Vacuo, Vale, Atlas and Mistral." She said

Raising curiosity for crews on the bridge and so on. "So tell me Professor, the Earth has long knows about this planet, but the reasons we bring you here is because we're the one who's tasked to made relation and study the life on remnants and because of that we need you to explain it to me so at least we could know where, how and what the Planet remnant is about." Said the Captain, Samuels Frank, Captain of the Atlas Ship.

"And I'm happy to help Captain."

"Thank you doctor you may go back to your room" as Doctor Evellete left the bridge, one if his marines showed up

"Captain" he said with a salute

"Aah Daniel at ease, lets cut the formality since It's not my favorite part, anyway What is it?" He said rising his eyebrows

"We've arrived on remnant but not allowed to land on the planet or even enter its atmosphere, My team's ready anytime you need." He said

"Thank you Dan, but I need to you three to stand down for now, I've already prepared a team, But you guys don't need to worry about it, you'll be send down there as well sooner or later." He said

"So they're here Sam?"

"Yeah, should we bring them in?" He said as suddenly the door opened and 4 person came in.

"Alex, Riley, Rikio and... Rex" Daniel Said

"Heey, what's with the last one? You ain't happy? Gimme a hug-" Rex said opening his hand when suddenly his face meet Daniel palm

"No thanks, but nice to see you again all."

"Yeaa, we all too." Alex said, he's the guy who has Medium blonde hair reach around his neck, he's wearing Dark Gray Hoodie and a black leggings. He has a Bullet proof vest and and two Vector SMG strapped to his back.

"Do you guys know why you're here?" Asked Sam from his desk

"Umm I'm just following Rex here" Said Rikio, He has a medium black hair wearing a brown bomber jacket, Black combat pants. And a pair of glasses as well.

"Well we're here because Sam ask us of course." Rex said, Dark medium hair reach to his neck, White trench coat, gray shirt and a combat leggings. He has a Katana on his back so you do not want to mess with him.

And the last one's Riley, similar to Rex appearences but his hair color is mixed between White at the tip and black to the middle. Wearing a white hoodie with military uniform inside written "Corporal Riley".

"Sir!" Greet Riley at his captain

"Riley, nice to meet you."

"So... here's the situation..." Sam get up from his desk and put both hands to his desk as suddenly a hologram appeared in the middle of the room.

*Time Skipped*

(Alex's POV)

"Say what again?" I thought I heard it wrong so I ask again... unsure.

"You 3 are going to the Academy, provide us intel and study the world of remnants... for us." Sam said pointing the three of us which is Riley, Rikio and Me.

Rex? He's in his late 30 there's ain't a way he'll be a student! (Oh by the way for you all readers who's wondering how old am I, I'm 18, Rikio is 20 and Riley is 16. Yeaaa a sixteenth years old soldier... you've got to be fucking kidding me)

"Look Sam no offense but aren't we too old to go to school?" Asked Rikio

"Yeaa beside I just got out from that hell hole, man seriously?" I said

"Easy fellas, it's an Academy not school, so it will probably a bit different" Said Daniel as he was standing beside The Captain.

"Yes, I'll be sending you three and for you Rex, I'll talk with ya later because I need to talk to the rights first about you, and probably you should talk with them as well" Sam said pointing at Rex, Rex answered with a nod.

The three of us including Danny were asked to leave, leaving only Rex and Sam inside.

 _I'm gonna head up for a snack_

(Rex's POV)

"Rex, how's the gang?" He asked

"Meh shitty" I joked

"Ha I'll take that as good as always" he chuckled

"Running the Gang and dealing with those pesky Phantoms agent aren't easy, there are way too many shits to dealt with Sam, at least thank god we got You guys as back up."

"And so as Dealing with them directly, I'm more of a person who likes Protecting rather than striking and destroying." He said

"Get that a lot, how's Resh?" I asked, Resh's his Son which is in case my Cousin who makes Sam is My Uncle as well.

"He'a getting better, still need more recovery from the radiation he received during the old days... Still can't believe he made it back" Sam said

"Anyway Rex I need you to supervise the three of em, 4 actually since I had one more person.

"Uuuh how?" I said when suddenly he smirk I don't like this...

"You're gonna Teach in the Academy!" He said.

Oh...jesus christ.

Beacon Academy)

(Professor Ozpin's POV)

"Professor Ozpin" said Glynda as she opened the door to my office

I Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of the Beacon Academy for hunter and huntress... fell asleep on my desk and got caught by my secretary.

"Y-yes Glynda what is it?" I said fixing my glasses and pretending nothing happened

"... I just got a call from someone, interesting yet important, he said he want to speak with you" she said, it caught me curious.

"Hmm who is it?" I asked

"It's the Captain of the U.N.S Atlas, one of those people from earth" she said, caught me a bit surprised.

"Alright, log me in" I said and she nod.

A few minutes later I'm connected to the vid call through my scroll... which is the whole window in my office is my scroll.

Screen pop in revealing two man, one in his 30 and one is older, around 50

"Good afternoon Professor Ozpin, My name's Sam, Captain Samuel of the UNCM" he said

"Greetings gentleman, I believe you have a business with me, may I know what is it that you want?" I asked

"Yea professor we wanted to make contact with the people of remnants but it seems that your governments and your people are not ready with our... sudden presence."

"I see, I believe that is true Captain, people in remnant here was indeed surprised with the sudden news of your men arrival, not like we're scared but we haven't trust you yet there's so much that we don't know about you." I said taking a sip of my tea

"I see Professor, but please believe us that we mean no harm, we're here not to make enemy or take your resource or any of that, and I believe we both had the same cases of knowledge between... the two of us, we wanted to befriend with you." He said

"I see, so how do you want it then?"

"I believe that your Academy is starting a new year, is that right professor?" He asked

"Yes that's correct"

"Then I had a request, I have 4 people, they're still young as well and how about if-"

"I'm sorry but no Captain, I don't know much about your rel intention and-"

"I'm sorry professor, but believe us we're here just to make relation, My name's Rex by the way. I could explain all that you need and you want about earth and as for return we want to know about you too." Said the guy right next to the captain, the guy name's Rex

"What exactly do you mean by that "

"I'm saying that if you let 4 kid from us Rex will Teach in your Academy and share the knowledge as well to all your student and people." Said Captain Sam.

I stared at the screen for a second and come into my conclusion which is the wisest for everything

"Captain... I may accept your request unfortunately the goverment won't and-"

"We don't need the goverment knows Professor, let's just keep this between us." They said

"Alright Captain just between us, and my secretary here" I said pointing Glynda

"Good afternoon gentleman" She greeted.

"Very well Professor, thank you very much, I'll be sending my men there soon as we can" He said before turning off the connection

Glynda glared at me for a moment behind her glasses "Ozpin, are you sure about this... I'm not so sure since"

"I know Glynda I'm not sure myself but nothing can be done before we tried, he said he wants to make relation... I'm not sure but we'll be keeping an eye on them." I said going back to my seat and refilling my Tea.

"very well, I'll be back to attend class, excuse me" and she leaves through the elevator

 _Wether it's a good thing to do or not... time will answer._

(Back to the bridge)

 **(Third Person's POV)**

"That went...quite almost well" said Rex

"Almost, he still seems unsure, I'm not blaming him for that but it's true we're kinda suspicious and I was surprised he would accept that"

"Yeah wise decision made by him, from what I see, he's a wise man. We can trust him."

"Well that's your job to find out Rex, meet me at the deck tomorrow by 4, and those 3 you guys will go tomorrow." Said Sam

"Yeah sure, Just keep in touch and say to Resh I said Hi" Said Rex as he takes his leave.

 _We'll see how this goes..._


	2. Shining Beacon part 1 Chapter 2

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of Grimm – set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

 _Salem_

(On the ship to Beacon Academy, Above Vale City)

 **(Third Person's POV)**

"Wooah" Alex looking up the window to the view of the Vale city

"The city's bigger than I expected" he said

"Gator you're seeing this?" Said Rikio through the comm at Gator, UNS Atlas Officer on the deck

"Clearly" answered Gator

The view of the City as the ships fly it way to beacon Academy, the three men from earth has finally arrived on Remnants, on their way to Beacon they saw many students from across the continent.

Alex Richard, the blondie now wear an extra knee pad, shoulder pad and chest plate behind his zipped gray hoodie, a pair of combat gloves and a tomahawk on his belt. Wearing a cargo pants as he said are the most practical after combat pants.

Rikio in the other hand stayed the same except with an extra knifes and a knee pads.

Riley changed from his military uniform to a white shirt along with a blue jeans and a gloves on his right hand. He keeps his left hand bare since he like it that way, still with a katana strapped onto his back.

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees!"

"Bees!? On the ship? Where!?" Said Alex almost freak out

"chill out dude, it's not an actual bee's, those girls are just chatting along." Said Rikio, they saw two girls, one wearing a gothic red and black skirt and one with the long blondie hair with a nice pair of racks- I mean Gauntlets.

"Ooh right." Said Alex

"Hey aren't the girl with the red hood seems, too young to attend academy?" Alex

"ooh right, how old is she? 15?" he said

"Maybe, but we got a 16 years old soldier here" said Rikio speaking about Riley who were right next to them the whole time

"I heard that" he said going back to his device on his hand as the two of em chuckled

"… The robbery was led by a nefarious criminial Roman Torchwick, who continuous to evade authorities…" The TV hologram on the window pop out caught everyone attention as it shows the picture of Roman Torchwick, the Criminal.

"Looks like this place got a bunch of asshole who steal and rob people's stuff too eh?" Said Alex

The next news that suddenly popped out are the news about the recent activity of the White Fang, the three men already knows about the White Fang, Faunus and any other faction of terrorism and threat that are currently happening in Remnants before they landed.

Suddenly the news disappeared revealing a blonde woman, glasses, formal suits along with a purple cape. "Hello and welcome to Beacon

"Who's that?" Alex and the Blonde Woman (Yang) said together at the same time as they both caught each other eyes at the same times for a second and turn back to the hologram.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" she said and an "ooh" from the two blondies.

"…You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntress, it is your duty to uphold it." She said continuously welcoming the students aboard the ship

"Uuh Rikio, don't you feel unease since we're not actually aiming to be a huntsman but still attend the academy?"

"hm, feels like we don't belong here to be honest" said Riley, he doesn't speak much.

It's true the three boys from earth felt… that they don't belong here, they don't know many about the Remnants, the creature of grimms, etc.

The hologram showing Glynda suddenly disappeared and students aboard the ships start looking in awe at the view as the ship has finally arrived at the academy of Beacon.

"Gator, we've arrived." Said Riley

"Solid Copy Riley, proceed normally don't talk too much, try to blend in, good luck" said Gator

"Urrgh E-excuse me urrgh" suddenly another Blondie _(Why there's so much blonde hair characters in this story?)_ stumbling around holding his right hand to his mouth, motion sickness.

"Someone's having a bad day…" said Alex

*Time Skip*

The Ship land safely and sound at the beacon's Academy dock. The doors opened and the students excitedly walk outside, almost all of em except for vomit boy. Who stumbled across and finally as he found a trash bin and puked inside

"uuh is he okay?" said Alex

"he's fine, let's keep walking" said Rikio

Every new students walk their way and arrived at the Beacon's academy front courtyard, surprisingly large and wide.

"Welcome to Beacon" said Gator

"Thank you Gator" Answered Rikio

On their way the meet again with the two girls they saw back at the ship, the one with the red hood are squealing excitedly as more people walk around with weapons.

"That kid again" said Rikio

"yeaa she must be a weapon maniac" Alex said

"Easy there Little sister, they're just weapons"

"Just weapons? They're an extensions of ourself they're part of us, so Cool..." Said the Little red hood

"why don't you just swoon at your own weapons, aren't you happy with it?" said the blondie with the gauntlets

The little red suddenly open up her scythe, big red scythe from her back which caught Riley surprised a bit, Rikio attentions, and a jaw drop from Alex.

"Okay… what the hell?" he said

"That's an impressive scythe she got there" said Riley

"Ha of course, I'm not surprised with these kind of thing, what next? They're also a gun?" Rikio Joked, not knowing what he just said and waiting in the future for him.

"So what now? We go to our dorm or… we head somewhere else?" asked Alex looking around in confused

"hmm, we head to the lobby firs, they said they're gonna-"

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU DORK!" a white haired girl yelled all sudden caught everyone attentions, including the three boys, the little red hood seems had just crashed into a pile of briefcases owned by the white hairess.

 **(Ruby's POV)**

Oh god I didn't mean to crash into these mess right here "I'm so sorry, here let me-" I was trying to help her by picking up her cases when suddenly she took it from my hand all sudden, I was a bit shocked

"Do you know what is inside this briefcase? Dust, Mined and purified straight from the schnee quarry and you crashed and saying sorry?!" she yelled

"uuh…"

"Do you have any idea the damage you could've cost?" she yelled, I don't what I'm supposed to do… Yang ditch me and left, now I have to deal with this? Great…

She keeps wabbling about the contents of her briefcase, she took one of the bottle and shake it as she keeps yelling at me, the dust caught up in my nose. I tried my best not to sneeze but it's just… way… too hard.

"aaaah-CHOO!" and I sneezed.

Causing the dust to suddenly explode in front of us.

 **(Back to Alex's POV)**

"Holy...shit" I swore

"Didn't know dust could do that" Riley said

"Unbelievable!" the white hair young lady yelled and yelled and yelled all over the little red hood girl… again, I glared at Rikio he signal his hand to keep moving so we did

"Hey I said I was sorry, Princess!"

" Heiress actually, Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust Company, one of the largest energy propellant producer in remnants" said another lady with in black and white outfits walking towards the two.

"Finally some recongnition-"

"The same company infamous for infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" she said as we walk away, trying to ignore them but still something would happen

(U.N.S Atlas)

 **(The Captain's POV)**

"…And They've arrived sir!" Said Gator

The Captain nodded his head "Alright make sure those guys doesn't spill anything about us at the moment, we don't have any permission from the government from Remnants, specially the Atlas Kingdom, we don't want any trouble with these guys" I commanded

"Yes sir" Answered Gator returning to his work on the monitor

I went back to my desk, with a cup of coffee and sit, suddenly Daniels appear

"Dan, what is it?"

"So… no permission from the government eh?" he said

"Yes, this is the only way to do so… Earth want us to study but I would like us to get closer than just study them, so this is my plan. Our Command back in earth probably had the same Idea but the real intentions is to create barrier of territory and spaces across the galaxy so our ship can be deployed to the safe spots, Phantoms activity has decreased over the years, so I'm kinda having a bad feeling about it" I said

 **Phantoms** … those guys almost destroy earth Ten years ago, we've been fighting against those guys whenever they appeared and made contact with. Manhattan… Tokyo…

"Sir, sending those 3 or 4, or maybe 5! Is it a good idea I mean, you know how human on earth is different with these people… we've seen how they act in action, they had some kind of power, Aura as doc said, some of em can recover really quick and not like us."

"Doctor Evellete also said that not all remnants had their aura so there are still some people out there without power just like us, we don't use power Dan, we use Skill, Technology, and Science. Those 3 I believe would be dangerous enough… and the Phantom have 3 of it…" I said taking a sip of my coffee

"Alex had a strong prosthetic arm and an AI inside it. Rex… well he's always like that since he was born, Rikio had a crazy skill of knifes, and Riley… Almost the same as his father. With all due respect earth do have powers Captain, but not majority of us."

"I know about that Dan… I know" the door to my office opened

"Captain we got a transmission from earth!" said a petty officer

"Thank you Lieutenant I'll be right over there" I said getting up from my desk and look at Danny once again "Dan, everything's should be fine… we'll make what happen back on earth doesn't happen here all over again, I gotta speak with earth talk to you later" I said leaving my office.


	3. Shining Beacon part 2 chapter 3

**Hey guys quick note here, I had a good time writing this story but I got to keep my school on pace as well, so the update will be a bit slower in the future but I promise I'll update it** **continuously.**

 _I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step._

 _Professor Ozpin_

U.N.S Atlas

 **(Danny's POV)**

 _Things have changed for this several years, since the attack of Tokyo, Manhattan, Paris, Washington, London, and the list goes on, along with the dissolution of Atlas… the United Nation stands together and swore to defend their planet and its people from all any kind of threat whether it's from the inside or the outside. Tension, war and conflict around the planet of the earth has ceased to face different and far more bigger than any of them._

 _ **Phantoms**_ _, they used to be a part of us, or maybe I used to be one of em. We were once Called the Atlas, belong to a guy named Allan Christopher. We used to be a part of… something clear, strong yet wise, presence to defeat terrorism and such from earth. But then everything changes since he cames._

 _That guy… I don't know what his name is but people call him "Red" He used to be one of our superior, General, friend and fellow Atlas Soldiers who we fought with. But he takes his chance… and everything went to hell…_

 _All sudden almost the entire ships and fleet across the entire globe from the planet of ours turn their way and crashed into the city, only their ship that doesn't, including this beauty where I'm in right now and the whole entire Atlas fleet. The whole Ship whether it's a cargo ship, a jet plane, drop ship, a carrier or even… commercial aircraft… crashed into the city… along with its people in it. Investigator claim it was atlas who controls it… I was there when the day we got the news and were given command to… tell Mister Christopher… and we found him dead where I could see Red and his men just shot him to his death where he was sitting in his office. The next thing I know is… people start running from atlas and seeing them as … terrorist._

 _But not all of em… half of us, including us doesn't follow and were conscious over what happen, we stand and fight for earth, we won but… we lost Atlas and many people. And from there the UNC (United Nation Coalition) was born… but they're still out there… they call themselves_ _ **Phantom.**_

"Sir!" someone suddenly tap my shoulder as I was dozing over my desk, it was private Tatsumoto

"Tatsu! Jesus you're scaring me…" I said

"Sorry sir, I got good news for you, Juliet 6 has arrived, they're at the docks" he said

"Aah they're back! Well then I should be going, thanks by the way remind me to treat you a drink someday!" I said getting up and start heads my way to the dock

"You got it sir!" he said

*Time Skip*

I arrived at the landing pad, a lot of ships and spacecraft going in and out, that when I saw em, my two teammates, Chuck and Sherry.

"Dan!" the one who's screaming are Chuck… he's a bit on an idiot

"Chuck, nice having you back how's the space?"

"Boring…"

"That's not true, you should see him piloting the plane, you ALMOST CRASHED INTO AN ASTREROID!" Yelled the girl right beside him, her name is Sherry, my old friend.

"W-well I'm sorry but it suddenly appeared and float in our way, what the hell is an asteroid doing in our way anyway!" chuck said

"It's an ASTREROID, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE!" she yelled again, I tap her shoulder and tell her to calm down

"sigh… well that doesn't matter thou, you blasted it after then. Anyway Dan, good to see you again" she said

"I'm glad you two are back, get some rest, food, and shower, we'll talk once you guys prepped in" I said being the leader of this team.

They went their way and I went to look for the Planet where we are orbiting right now through the window, Remnant. _Beautiful isn't she…_

 **(Third Person's POV)**

"-and we are making progress, I've took four man team to study the planet directly and not just study but making contact with them, safely." I said to the man on the screen in front of me which is my monitor

"I see Captain, I'm glad to hear you are making progress, let's hope that those people would cooperate with us because with that, we could save their lives as well with their planet" He said

"Yeah of course"

"Well then I must be going, got another diplomatic meeting back on earth here, it's always a mess and boring stuff dealing with these… _diplomatic people_." He said

"Hang on there Captain!" I said to him

"Haha yeah I'll see you after some progress, Captain Harlock out" and the screen shuts.

 _Everything should go as plan, if not then, god knows what to do_

(Beacon Academy)

 **(Ruby's POV)**

After my sister ditched me and left with her friends, I got in trouble with a heiress of the schnee, I ended up chatting along with My friend here, his name's Jaune, he's blond, quite tall, a bit clumsy but he's pretty nice.

We spend the rest of time walking around and finally arrived in front of the beacon academy on our way to the lobby, we went our way when all sudden

"Ruby! Over here I saved you a spot!" Yelled my sister between the crowds of new students that has just arrived.

"Oh I-I gotta go, I see you after the ceremony" I said at jaune and making my way towards my sister.

"How's your first day going Little Sister?" she asked me

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!"

"Yikes, meltdown already Ruby?" she jokes

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was fire… a-and I think some ice too."

"are you trying to be sarcastic?" she said

"I Wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage! She yelled at me, and then I sneezed and I exploded and then she yelled at me again! And I just felt really – really bad I just wished she would just stop yelling at me!" I said as my sister listened and suddenly I heard it again

"YOU!" I heard the same voice I heard this morning

"Oh god it's happening Again!" I jumped onto my sister

"You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" she yelled, _please stop…_

"Oh my god you really exploded" said Yang finally believing me

"I-it was an accident I swear!" I tried to convinced her when she hand me a piece of paper? A brochure? Yeah something like that and read it to me fast.

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damaged properties…" she said explaining something but I didn't get a catch on it

"so you really wants to starts making things up with me?" she asked

"Absolutely!" I said

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again!"

"Look you two, you two just got off on the wrong foot, why don't you just start over and starts being friend alright!" My sister said trying to cool it off, guess what's the answer

"No." _Yup she really is an ice queen_

Suddenly a loud buzzing from the mic as Professor Ozpin already stand on the stage

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said leaving quite a silence between the crowds

"You'll gather on the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready!" Professor Glynda stepped up after Professor Ozpin left the stage.

"What the fuck does he means by wasted energy!?" suddenly a voice of a male can be heard behind us, I saw a blonde, I thought it was Jaune but he's shorter, had a gray hoodie and weird looking gun behind his back and a tomahawk.

"Alex! Keep your voice down will ya?" said the other guy to his right, dark hair, wearing a pair of glasses.

"oh right we're in public" he said

"Come on let's get out of this place" said the other one to their left, he has… a sword, a katana! But hey left already

"Maybe we should go to?" Said my sister

"Yeah I agree…" I said when all sudden

"I'm a natural blond y'know?" jaune appeared all sudden.

*Time Skip*

I'm lying on my sleeping bed while writing a letter, it's for my friends back in signal, they must've been surprised that I suddenly got moved 2 years ahead, I don't feel like I do belong here but this is my dream after all, and my dad said it's my chance so I better take it so I did.

My sister said it's like a big slumber party but I know for sure dad wouldn't approve the boys, but she did. I just met Weiss again… and I got to talk to Blake, she's quite…mysterious yet interesting. I'm here to become a huntress but making friends is also my goal here. Everything seems cool, I hope it will become even more far ahead.

Everyone had gather inside the ballroom for tonight, we're preparing for tomorrow's initiation… my sister bed is right next to me. Everyone should be inside the ballroom by now but something or someone is missing…oh! Right those guys! Those guys that I saw back in the lobby, they're not here… where are they?

 **(Third person's POV)**

"So… what are we doing again here?" Asked Alex, they were waiting on the Academy hallway

"We're to meet the headmaster of this academy, but not only us" Said Rikio

"Excuse me?" Said Alex

"Sorry for the long wait everyone, good to see you made it the first day" a guy in his gray trench coat, dark hair just like riley and a katana on his back

"Oh not you again!" Alex was surprised, while Rikio and Riley already expect of what to come

"Rex, let me guess, Sam's here for you to supervise us?" asked Rikio

"and Also Teach, I need to be a staff in the academy, I can't just wander in the academy being a 30 years old man." He said

"that's creepy but it suit ya- Ouch!" Alex said when Rex palm meet Alex head

"Anyway let's go, I believe Glynda and Ozpin are waiting for us" Rikio said

"It's both professor for you three, Okay?" Rex said, they walk down the hallway to the elevator in the middle of the building, Riley press the elevator button to the tower where Professor Ozpin Office are located

"Ding*

The elevator opened and Proffesor Ozpin are waiting for them, along with Glynda right next to him.

"Rex, Riley, Rikio and Alex. Welcome please make yourself at home here, take a seat over there" Ozpin welcome them

"Thank you professor" Rikio said

They all took a seat on the couch on the left side of the room, soon Ozpin join them

"Tell me, how do you think your first day is?" asked Ozpin

"umm It's interesting" Rikio said

"Interesting in what way if I may ask? Weird way or in good way?" he asked

"Both actually" Alex barge in

"how is that?"

"Well first thing first off, this place is amazing, the Cliffside view, the building, everything, but I've never seen so much young people wielding and carrying so much weapon in one place like this. And yet this is still an Academy, back on earth there are no such thing as 17 years old teen carrying a weapon like these" explained Rikio

"I have to agree that it is actually unsettling and weird these students had to wield weapons on their age, sometimes I wish they shouldn't but this world is a dangerous place Mr…"

"It's Shibatsu, Shibatsu Rikio" he said

"Yes Mr. Shibatsu, students who gathered, studied, and trained in this place are going to become the protector of this world in the future, from every threat such as grimm and many much more"

"Grimm?" Alex said eating candies on the table.

"Yes Mr. Richard, Grimm, the creature that threatened Remnants since day 0, you'll know more about it in class but make sure you pay attention since… you look like the type who doesn't pay attention much" he said

"and he's a bit of an idiot sir, believe me" Said Rikio.

Alex gesture his hand at Rikio saying _"You're dead"_ such as that.

"And about our agreement professor?" Rex reminded

"Yes about that, as I have talk to the government of Vale, they were actually don'tt really mind about your forces presence in the outer rim" said Ozpin, it was a bit of a shock for Rex

"I'm sorry the government? I thought we are supposed to keep this between-"

"Let me finish Mr. Kaito(Rex), I never mentioned that I told them about you, but I only asked them about your presence in the outer rim, they were fine with it as long as you didn't cause any ruckus or threatening the people of Remnants, specially Vale." He said

"We won't Professor" Riley said a word at last

"Yes judging from your intention here and how we talk here, I'm surely know now. But The Atlas won't be that easy" he said

"The Atlas kingdom?" asked Rex

"Yes the Atlas Kingdom, the strongest military forces in remnant, since the day you appeared, they were never ever once agreed of letting your forces in to the atmosphere of our remnant, they were worried that you might cause a panic and such, so they must not know, from now I wish you guys understand the situation, you are allowed to use your real name, but please if you can, don't bring up your real whereabouts of where you're coming from, do you understand?" he said, everyone in the room nodded

"That's good" he said taking a sip from his cup again

"You're good to leave, have a good night and rest, remember Initiation begins tomorrow" Ozpin said

"Thank you Professor Ozpin" Riley said leaving the office with Alex and Rikio while Rex stayed

" …"

"Call me Rex, Please" Rex said

"Alright then Rex, How are you going to teach those students" asked Ozpin

"Well depends, what do you want me to teach em?" said Rex crossing his arm

"Interesting…" Said Ozpin as they both continue to talk through the night.

Beacon Academy, located in the City of vale from distance… a shadow overlooking the Shining Beacon in distances from the mountains around the academy as it fades into the darkness.


	4. Initiation part 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 finally here, I've spent all this time thinking and creating this one more OC, this one chapter is going to be about the introduction of This OC, I can't draw how this one Character would look like but I hope you could get the Image, tell me if you have an idea about this one character, it would be much appreciated. with that being said, lets get on with the story**

 _As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!_

 _Ruby Rose_

(U.N.S Atlas, Bridge deck)

 **(Third Person's POV)**

"Oscar 1 to Atlas, do you read me, over"

"This is Atlas to Oscar 1, loud and clear Oscar 1, go ahead"

"The surrounding of the moon seems to be clear, no kind of suspicious and any life form detected, Don't know yet what's causing the crack on the side of this moon but we couldn't get too close –break- we're pulling back to the ship, I repeat we're pulling back, how copy over?"

"Solid copy Oscar 1, report received and you're clear to go"

"Roger that, Oscar 1 out" the radio's off

"Sir, Oscar team are pulling back and they're on their way back to the ship" Private Tatsumoto said to the Captain

"Glad to hear that private, you can go back to your work" Answered the Captain

"Yes sir" he said sitting and going back to his job, monitoring the communication and space traffic around the ship.

"Oh and I heard Juliet 6 has arrived last night, is that right?" asked the captain to the young private

"Oh yes sir, that's true, I already told Lieutenant Danniel about the information"

"Ah alright, I was about to tell him myself but I guess you already did the job, thank you Private"

"No problem sir" he said going back to his work, Private Tatsumoto, 21 years old, joined the UNCM 2 months ago, specialized in communication and tech. he also wear his gray Military uniform like the other.

" _The moon of Remnant, had the same similarities as the one on the earth, we used the moon as a military and space travel Station, but the moon on Remnant, it was half destroyed yet we don't know what's causing the crack, no additional information that could explain what's causing the crack since the Remnants civilization never made it to the space, they're energy resource, Dust wouldn't work in space so they never knew and looks like they weren't even bothered with it either, they're too busy fighting those Grimm creature. I had a feeling that this moon is hiding something"_ Thought the Captain as he pour more liquid into his cup while looking into the empty space from his bridge.

(Beacon Academy)

 **(Unknown POV)**

Damn it... I never thought this is how I would've end, first day in The academy and now I'm getting chased down by a Grimm!

I'm running away from the Grimm who's chasing down on me, I tried to shoot it while running but it was impossible with the speed I'm currently at right now.

"Aargh!" I screamed and Crashed into the ground pretty hard

The Grimm keeps on chasing, I finally cornered as I stumbled on a rock along the path.

It keeps getting closer and closer, the thing is a Boar like grimm, a Boarbotausk!

"Oh my oum!" The grimm Strike its way toward me in speed as I reach for my Weapon and shoot a couple rounds with it, but no use, the Boarbotasuk has a very strong armor around it's body and head.

I keep on trying when I know it's too late when it's already 4 meters in front of me, I closed my eyes in fear when suddenly

"-Semtex!" The Grimm Exploded into pieces as a greneade stuck onto its head and the explosion almost hit me when suddenly someone cover me from it.

It was a man in his 18, Blonde with a Gray hooded jacket and a gun on his back, he also has tomahawk strapped to his right leg.

"Can you get up?" He asked letting go of me and offering his hand

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I took his hand and get up

"That's a giant Boar you almost faced into, luckily I was around here nearby, The Name's Alex by the way" he says

"E-Ellie, Ellie Violet and thank you for saving me"

"Yeah no problem, guess that makes you my partner, come on we should go before more of those things showed up" He says with a big grin written on his face

I quickly nodded and follow him, I grabbed my Violet and went our way

And that's how I met my partner.

 _Earlier that day_

(Beacon Academy)

I woke up by the sounds of other students, it's the second day in the academy and the day of our initiations begin... I'm kinda nervous honestly, but I'll have to do my best.

Ooh My name is Ellie, Ellie Violet. I just got here same as the other students, But I'm from Atlas which is pretty far from here, people Call me Violet rather than Ellie since My hair Color is Pure Violet, I don't know why but I think it's cool and pretty.

"I better get up..." I got up and grab my clothes from my bag and head straight to the Bathroom.

*15 Minutes Later*

I step out the bathroom, Dressed! In case you're wondering, drying my hair with towel on my head as I starts heading into the locker room to get prepare.

I stood in front of my Locker, opened it and took my Weapon, Violette. It's basically a Sniper Rifle, that could turn into a sword when needed. It has taints with the same color as my head, that's why I name it Violette.

I strapped My Violette on my back, I'm wearing a Dusty Light Gray Hooded Jacket with Purple stripes along the arm and waist. I also wear a black Tight pants with some knee pads, Chest and shoulder Pads. Along with a communication device on my ear, now I'm ready to go!

I closed and proceed to lock the door when suddenly a spear strike and stuck right onto a wall next to my locker, along with a Boy, Blond with Blue eyes, Dark Jacket and Blue jeans with the spear seems to be attached or stabbed into its hood.

"Uuh...you okay?" I asked, he saw me and says

"I'm... not really" while looking down the floor in defeated.

I shook my head and try to investigate from where it was thrown from, when I saw a red hair girl, coming towards us.

"Hello, I'm sorry about the spear!" She said apologizing

"It's alright, it's wasn't even close, beside impressive throw I must say" I said

"Why thank you! I'm Phyrra, Phyrra Nikos" she said handing out her hand

"Ellie, Ellie Violet" I returned with a smile of course

"Suit your hair! anyway I gotta go, nice talking with you Ellie" she said Leaving with her spear leaving the boy…

"Yeah you too..." I waved my hand slowly, I feel bad with this boy...

"I better get going as well…" I finally locked my locker, grabbed my Viollete and head out to the hallway heading to the initiation start location along with other students.

"Excuse me Ms. Violet" a voice called me from behind, I turn around to see the dark haired guy wearing a vest with dark trench coat on it.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me for a minute, we need to talk" he said, it got me suspicious with the person.

"What is it that you need?" I said back

"We better not talk here, there's too… many people around" he said

"I'm sorry my initiation will start soon, I have to-"

"It's about who you're working with Ms. Violet" he said, got me shocked, this man know who I am, he knows about who I'm working for

"…alright…follow me" I said, I walk and he follows

We both heads to a nearby hall where it is empty, as he turn around the corner, I sheath my Viollete and aim it at him quick. But he was quicker than me and hold my violette… with his two finger.

"Ms. Violet, that's not wise, I know I'm suspicious but I'm not here for a fight"

"Then what is it?" I shouted

"Whoaa calm down we're on the same side, I'm Ryan Kaito from earth, people call me Rex, I'm here because Captain Samuel send me, you know him." He said, another surprisingly words came from him, I lower my weapon and put it back onto my back

" I see, what do you want?"

"Listen I'm because he send me to be your instructor"

"Instructor? Why do I need instructor-"

"Because you're going to be in a team made of 4 people, and those 3 people are going to be your teammates."

"…You're telling me to not spoil anything to them right? okay I get it!"

"Well… yes and no, I'm here to tell you those 3 people might be random people from Remnants, but Sam- Excuse me, Captain send 3 guys plus me to this place" he said

"3 More guy? You mean the three are going to be hunter as well?"

"Yeah that's right, and those 3 are from earth, you might end up in random teams but if you could, try to find them and make them your team, it would make it easier for you… and me of course" he said

"How do they look like, who are they?"

"The first one has blonde hair, grey hoodie, and specifically a tomahawk, the second one has a dark hair, glasses, wearing a greyish trench coat, he use knifes in combat most time, the last one would almost look the same as me, white hair with dark on the middle and he use a Katana, a sword, a-"

"I get it! the Name?"

"Their names are-" He stop as the sounds of door to the hallway opened revealing a bunch of academy staff and students coming into the hallway

"Well damn, We'll talk this later Ellie, Good luck~!" he said leaving while giving me a quick salute and a wink…

"Awh great…" _I better get going…_

 _Present Time_

Blonde… hooded jacket…Tomahawk?! The coincidence are starting to scares me. The man who's in front of me or the one I've been following match perfectly with what Rex said!

"This… forest…" he said confused

"Emerald forest" I said

"Yeah – yeah, Emerald forest… isn't that far from the Academy, how come there are still Grimm crawling in this forest?" he asked

"Well… Grimm are crawling all over Remnants, It doesn't matter where that place is, as long as it is in Remnant, there will always be Grimm…" I said, he took a glare at me and stop

"W-what is it?"

"You hear that voice?" he said, I saw his hand aiming toward his rifle when suddenly a Beowulf jump toward us from the bushes. Alex aim his weapon quickly and shot it down.

A couple Beowulf appear again, this time they're rushing toward us, I aim and shoot my Viollete along with Alex.

Suddenly in a blink of eye I saw a dark figure, in flash the two Beowulf was cut down into two.

"What was that?!" I shouted

Then I saw a figured, a man, seems younger than me.

"Riley about damn time you showed up" Alex suddenly shouted

"Wait you know him?" I asked

"Yeah he's my friend" he said, The guy approaches us and says hello

"Hey there, Felix Riley" he said

"Where's Rikio?" asked Alex

"I'm here" a voice shout from behind us, it was the guy Alex said was Rikio.

"Who's the lady here with you?" he asked

"Ooh I'm Ellie, Ellie Violet!" I introduced myself

"Suit your hair Ellie!" Said Rikio

"Get that a lot, but thanks!" I said being honest.

"Guess that makes the two of you Partner, I'm here with Rikio, found him right away after I landed" Riley said as he clean his sword and sheath it off.

All of them meet the criteria and characteristic of what Rex said before, a blondie, glasses guy with knifes, a boy who looks a lot like him with a katana. _Oh oum coincidences really scares me._

"We better get going we need to find those Relic professor Glynda told us earlier" I said, all of them nodded agreeing with me. We all go together towards the forest heading to the locations of the Relic.

To be Continued


	5. Intitiation part 2 Chapter 5

**Alright, Finally after some delay and more delay, I got this one finished, this one isn't my best writings so far, things got my mood up and down, it effect my writings in many ways so that's why it took longer for me to finish this one, Anyway enjoy**

 _Their energy Resource, Dust couldn't work in space so they never knew and looks like they weren't even bothered with it, they're too busy fighting those Grimm creature._

Captain Samuel of The UNS Atlas

 **(Emerald Forest)**

( **Ellie's POV)**

We are heading to the northern side of the emerald forest, Fighting Grimms along the way, Beowulf and some Boarbatausk, so far so good, hope we wouldn't have to fight an Ursa or even worse... a Nevermore.

"Ellie where are you from?" Asked Rikio as he followed behind me

"I'm from Atlas, you should've noticed from my weapon" I said showing my Viollete to him, he look at it in interest

"Sniper Rifle, 30 Cal looking from the barrel's size, perfect choice for range combat" Alex stated

"Yeah, it's a sword as well cause, who doesn't have a weapon who's also a gun these days?" even though I didn't really use the sword mode...

"I wasn't that good in close combat or actually I'm the worst..." I whispered to myself and looking down the ground

"Wait what?" Rikio dumbfounded all sudden, I didn't know what's wrong until Riley says

"the Jokes on you Rikio, remember when you said all weapon would be gun as well?" He said, Alex Chuckle and I'm confused

*Flashback*

"Ha of course, I'm not surprised with these kind of thing, what next? They're also a gun?"

*Flashback End*

"Shut up man" he said fixing his glasses with his finger

There was a second gap of silence untill alex Says

"You made that?" He asked me out of the blue , he took a look at my Viollete pretty closed as he walk right beside me

"I-It's from my mother actually, but I put some customization with my father" I said looking and rubbing gently at my Viollete

"My mother gave me this sniper rifle, it used to belong to her but she gave it to me when I entered Combat school, and then 3 years later I'm here accepted in Beacon and got stuck in the wood with you guys!" I said and Everyone slightly Chuckles

And if you're wondering if I still had my parents, Yes they're doing fine in Atlas, working as a top class Officer in the Atlesian Army, It's too cliché if you think I lost my parents too. -.-

"WeIl I tell you what? Your both parents have good taste on guns! And so as you, you did good on your shot back then" he said

"Yeah Thank you!" I blushed as he praised me, but for all sudden I heard or maybe we heard something weird coming from the sky above us

"Everybody get down!" Riley shouted, we all crouched on the ground

"What was that?!" Alex Yelled checking around the perimeters with his gun ready

We were checkingg every sides and it Came from the north as I realized something

"North... wait a minute that's supposed to be the place Ozpin told us! There's gotta be another students on that place who were probably in danger!"I said

"Then what the hell are you waiting for!? We've got to move!" Alex get on his feet and start moving towards the forest, we followed behind him heading north

that sound... squeaking like a bird, a giant bird in the sky... I hope it isn't that thing...

After a few seconds of sprinting through the forest we found an open field and in distance we saw a temple along with Students who have arrived before us.

"There they are, They must have been here before-" Rikio said but got cut off by a sudden appearance

"What the hell is that!?" Alex looking in shock, Pointing towards a giant Scorpion, a Deathstalker...

"Deathstalker!? What is that thing doing here?" I was both surprised and shocked as well

"I don't care why it's here but that thing is going for those people, we have to do something!" Said Riley

I looked up to the sky and saw a nevermore as well, at this point my hand shivered as the nevermore circlong around down on us

"RUBY!" a Blonde haired girl from the crowd yelled, she ran towards the red hooded girl to the field trying to save her from the deathstalker when all sudden the nevermore wave and shoots its feather onto the ground, luckily it miss but stopping both girls track, but not the Deathstalker

"RUBY GET OUT OF THERE!" She yelled

"I'm Trying!" she tried to pull her cape off the feather who but it struck right onto the ground, she can't move she's stuck, but all sudden a white figure rushed and put the deathstalker stinger frozen.

"You're so childish" she said, the frozen deathstalker is right behind them, seeing them save and sound, we rushed our way towards them.

"Hey are you guys okay?!" I asked turning their attention at us

"We're okay, who are you guys?" the white Haired- wait she's Weiss Schnee!

"We're just some random students who happens to be passing by" Said Alex

*Grim Growling* the Deathstalker growled trying to break free from the Ice as I was startled a bit

"that thing is still alive?" Rikio asked calmly

"Not anymore" said Riley, he slashed the deathstalker cutting it into two pieces, the others except for Alex and Rikio were shocked on how he manage to cut it clean in one single cut like that

*Time Skip*

We have all gathered in the temple, after taking each of the chess pieces, we proceed to talk about the plan to go back to the cliff where we left off.

"G-guys, that thing's circling back, What are we gonna do?" Jaune said

"Look there's no sense of dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us" Said the Schnee and she's right

"We got ours actually" said Alex taking his pieces, a rook, a black rook

I took mine already which is a white horse and put it safely into my empty small bag on my waist. And after seeing the others took each of their pieces Ruby says

"Look there's no point of fighting this thing, we got our artifact and now it's time to go back to the cliff"

"That's right, Time to go! The clock is ticking everybody!" Rikio yelled as everyone start rushing following Ruby who's on the lead

We all ran our way to the cliff. But the nevermore is still circling around us looking for an opening as it finally decided to land on the. tower right beside the cliff, right where we are supposed to head...

"Great now she's waiting for us to come get her! What is this a boss fight?" Alex Yelled

The Nevermore let out a giant screeching scream when suddenly a line of tree behind us fell apart revealing another Deathstalker coming towards us looking in angry

"What? I thought you killed it Riley!" I said to him

"I did! it must be another one" he said readying his sword as he ran off with Rikio to another side of the field

"Spread out it would be harder for those thing to pick on us!" Rikio shouted to everyone

At this moment I realized... my heart starts beating so fast as it suddenly felt hard to hear or even pay attention to anything at all... I was panicked... scared that I might die... it get worst every time I look at the nevermore, red eyes... looking down on us to prey

"ELLIE!" Alex shouted shaking my shoulder, I didn't realized that he actually have been calling my name for three times

"-I-I'm Sorry!" I apologized

"What's wrong?" he asked looking concern

"It's ... I'm just scared"

"Listen everything should be fine as long as you keep calm and don't let fear gets you, we need to take down that fucker up there and head back to that cliff! Ellie listen... I need your help okay?" he said looking at both my eyes with a serious faces, I wanna look away but he's so... determined

"O-okay I get it" I said

"Alright, come on, time to use your Viollete at a much bigger target" he said loading his weapon magazine.

I nodded and gripped my Viollete tight hoping and praying for the best of all

 **(Alex's POV)**

Ellie's scared, I understand that she might be never in this kind of position before, they might be special with super power but still they're just teenagers... Well me too but I'm a special kind of teenage

The bird screech again as I saw the Red hooded and her friends start coming down to taking it down, unfortunately that thing is pretty high up there, and none of them had a range weapon...

"Ellie Come on!" I said waving my hand, she followed behind me as we rushed through the field trying to catch up on everyone, I shoot while on the run, take a look at my six to saw that giant scorpion is right on our tail

"Nora distract it!" The guy with the green outfits said and rush forward

The girl with the hammer suddenly jumped out all excited pulling off a grenade launcher, took a few shots at the bird and jumped out right on time before the Scorpion came in from behind her

Everything went so fast, The Red hood girl and half of us already crossed the Bridge ahead of us, While the other are left behind including us

The giant bird wave and shots it's feather right onto us again, we dodge around while keeping on our tracks, the bridge is right in front of us

And the giant bird crashed on destroyed the bridge cutting off our way

"God damn it!" I yelled

"Guys the Deathstalker!" The guy with green outfits shout to us, I turn my back to see the Giant scorpion is ready to attack us as it gets closer every seconds that has passed.

We all put our bullets on that thing, but that thick head of that thing is too hard, our bullets didn't penetrate through

"Alex!" my AI, Ace called out my name "Power core is 80%, 30 seconds until it's fully ready" he states

"Got it!" I load back my Rifle, switching fire mode from full auto to single fire.

I aim and shoot at it eyes, causing it to flinch while slowing it down

"Guys, Shoot its eyes!" I yelled, it works

"85% till power's core ready" Ace

Hammered girl appeared behind us all sudden along with the blonde boy, We all look at each other, nodded, readying our weapon

Rikio and Riley with the other team on other hand are facing with the Giant bird, I saw Rikio pulling his combat knifes, Rikio with his katana and the other with their own weapons.

"Go, Phyrra with me!" The blonde yelled as we charged

The Red headed girl block it's right claw, the Blonde use his shield block the other claw, I Used my Axe's blocking it stings as Ellie shoot at it, continued by the the black-purple haired guy jumping on top of it and tried to shoot it's eyes from the top

"Phyrra now!" seeing an opening the Red haired threw her spear right at its eyes, stunning but causing the guy on top of the scorpion to get thrown off to a pillar about 3 meters away

"Ren!" Hammer girl shouted

"Ellie! shoot its stinger now!" I yelled, she aim and shoot right onto its stinger causing it to exploded to pieces, then the Hammered girl uses the Blonde boy shield to jump, and attack from above, causing the bridge to go down along with the Scorpion into the valley, we manage to get on the ground before it happens. We look down on each other in relieved, I look at Ellie as she fell down on her knees in exhausted but the fight isn't over yet

I look at the other team to see they are still fighting against the bird

"Ace, Power core! How much?" I asked

"95%, just a little bit more Alex" he state

I sprinted my way, grabbing Ellie's Viollete as I says "Ellie, I'm borrowing it for a bit be right back"

She looks at me in confused and exhausted, I jump across the fallen bridge using my right Prosthetic arm "Ace, Rope!" a Rope came out from my right hand as a device showed up, I climbed while sprinting my way up the hill carrying Ellie's sniper rifle on my back.

Those girls manage to get that bird feet stuck in Ice, Rikio threw knife at its eyes blinding its vision, then the girl with Scythe jump using the black haired girl ropes as a catapult, she launched her way and stabbed the thing on its neck

The bird squeal for the last time as the schyte separate its head with the body, I sign in relieved they made I

"Power core 100% Alex" Ace states all sudden as I was hanging on this cliff right here

"About damn time… god damnit" I swear to god my timing is such a retard, I gazed the view and look at the other team on the ground along with Ellie, I saw her, smiling in relief

"Well at least we made it"

*Time Skip*

We have all arrived on top of the cliff where we had started before, everyone have known each other, we manage to get our chess pieces, I look and saw three person approach as from distance, It was Rex, Professor Ozpin and his secretary Glynda

"Congratulation you all!" He said at us

"That wasn't much sir" I said

The other are smiling, giggling or even sigh of relief that it is finally over

"Alex, Enemy monster detected on the cliff!" Ace suddenly states

Suddenly the Giant scorpion appeared on the edge of the cliff, shocking everyone including myself

"Ace! Activate Power core!" I shouted and rush toward that thing

"Power core activated" a blue aura of electricity wave covered my right prosthetic arm, My power core is activated making my punches 200% stronger.

"ARRRGH" I punched that scorpion for the last time cracking its head and pushing it down into the valley for good, everyone look at me in shock, awe, relief or surprised but I don't really care

"What? I took that one for you guys" I said calmly as everyone was dumbfounded and a sudden silence of awkward occurred.

"Good work on the last one Mr. Richard" Said professor Ozpin breaking the silence as he praised me, I chuckles

"It wasn't much of a trouble sir" I smiled rubbing the back of my head

and between the crowds I saw her, with her beautiful Violet hair smiling at me.


End file.
